This invention relates generally to improvements for the playing of a Bingo game and the like, and more particularly to a game board containing an insert sheet to be marked through window openings associated with game numbers on the game board during the play of the game.
As is well known, the game of Bingo may be played with the use of "hard cards" sufficiently rigid to facilitate repeated use, the "hard cards" being printed with one or more sets of Bingo numbers which are cancelled with the use of corn kernels, chips or the like as they coincide with the Bingo numbers announced during the play of the game. Cancellation is also effected in prior art constructions with the use of shifting slides for covering the announced members.
Also, during the course of a Bingo playing session, "specials" are typically played with the use of "special" paper sheets imprinted with Bingo numbers and usable for a single play since the numbers coinciding with the announced numbers are normally cancelled by marking with a suitable marker. These "specials" are typically color coded to identify different Bingo "specials" played throughout the session. Also, they are identified with progressively different plate numbers during the printing thereof and, are further provided with serial numbers to render the Bingo "specials" as tamper-proof as possible. The numbering and serialization of these Bingo "specials" are generally set forth in the background discussion in U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,876, commonly owned herewith.
It can therefore be seen that much time and expense is involved in plate numbering and collating the Bingo "specials" and, since they can be used only once, a tremendous waste of material is involved. It would therefore be advantageous from a manufacturing, time and economy standpoint if the Bingo "specials" could be used for more than a single play, and if both the numbering and the collating of the Bingo "specials" as heretofore required could be eliminated.